The One Hacker/Credits
The ending, beginning and way opening credits to The One Hacker. It's the second episode with Halloween nicknames for the team members Opening Credits EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Andre "Aye" Belanger Luc Chat-Lame LINE PRODUCER Dominique "Do Me" Mendel MUSIC DECOMPOSED BY (MUSIC BY) Ttocs Leinad ANIMATIC EPISODE DIRECTORS Raymond Reeeeeeee!-brun More Cost Dat Silva' "THE ONE HACKER" WRITTEN BY ??? STORYBOARD ARTIST The Competition Has a Game with Angela Sayadi's Name DIRECTED BY X Marks the Bourgouin Closing Credits SCRIPT AND DESIGN CONSULTANT Drone Days Jolin BIBLE Claude Daigneault Raymond Lebrun STORY EDITOR Anne-Marie "We're Watching Toopy and Binoo" Sagaire ENGLISH VOICES Wenny the Octopus La as Lunar Kitkat La as Funneh It's Never Scary to Allen La! as Draco Betty "Unsuitable" La as Rainbow Kim "Jong Yun" La as Gold FRENCH VOICES Johanne "Reveal Noticed" as Lunar Johanne "Gardiner" Garneau as Funneh Alain Souvier as Draco Chant-elle Barrel as Rainbow Marry's Van Are as Gold COLOR DESIGN Isabelle "Simulator" Simler ART DIRECTION and DESIGN Benoit Duquette: The Movie in Digital 2D Concept! STORYBOARD ARTISTS Frank Filly-You Robert "Rivard" River Jeans Lame-Comb Soar-and Van-jack'a Zigzag Wang "Klimb-Oh's!" Elie Klimos Patrick's Cunningham Julie "Tan the Artist..." Rocheleau Sylvie of France The Competition Has a Game with Angela Sayadi's Name PRODUCTION MANAGER Genevieve's Pizza PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Jennifer "Santa" Codyre Happy Birthday, Claire Espagno! PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Anything That Doesn't Start with Annie and End with Deschesnes In Its Rant! STORYBOARD SCAN Phillipe-graduations, Prunet! LAYOUT ARTISTS Francois "The School is My Origin" Belair Elise Bend-oinked Lui-GUI Trace-em-and-oh Swim Gaubert Swim! Jens "Lace Up" Hahn The Adventures of Sophie Castalgnede and the Midnight Feast Olivier "Dolphin" Migneron Very Sneezy Vincent Buso Avoid the Marc Simard References! SCAN and FILES PREPARATION The Competition Has a Game with Angela Sayadi's Name Dany "Claw Painter" McDonald Alice "Outrageous Bungee Jump" Comtois COLOR SUPERVISOR Pierre "Toon In" Houde COLOR ARTISTS Mary Ait Ken for Dinner Christina "Power Buildin'" Rother Benoit God-Bowed Olivier "Dolphin" Migneron Ratty-Nuke Perouve-Dell Julie "Tanning" Poupart Yannick "Stretchy!" Montage ANIMATION DIRECTOR Alain "Grand Slappy" Dumais ANIMATORS Benjamin Arr-cand! Samuel and Bellerose's Lotus Pascale "Balanced Rider" Beaulieu Frederic "River Ride" Bouchard Daniel Bustin' Jerome "Cannonball!" Leonard Jerome "Tiltin' Tea!" Gosselin Ghislain "Cloud Profiteer is Not in My Location!" Cloutier this episode contains content from marielle guyot, who has blocked it in your country on copyright grounds David Picky Michel "Parachute Jumper" Lebrun Mmm... Margarita Meza! Norm "Jaws" Repentigny Alexis Rondeau's Q-Tip Campfire Emmanuel Suquet's First Sequel Production: Wax Robert "Rivard" River Tap the Alien: Emmanuelle Walker ANIMATIC EDITORS Isabelle "Mutant Creatures of the Wildlife" Zagao Peter Huggin' DESIGN / LAYOUT ARTIST Jens "Lace Up" Hahn DESIGN ARTIST Robert "Rivard" River DESIGN Ghislain "Cloud Profiteer is Not in My Location!" Cloutier LAYOUT ARTISTS Sandrine "Connect!" Sekulak Olivier "Dolphin" Migneron TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Sergiu "Pool Party!" Folea SPECTRA ANIMATION - POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Mongeau Ala Julie! EDITOR French Dub ASSISTANT EDITOR Jocelyn "Pooh Bear" Poon ENGLISH VOICE DIRECTORS Kath' Lean Feed! Agent Mark Camacho FRENCH VOICE DIRECTORS Francois "Tum!" Asselin Hugo-ing Your Chevrolet Scammin' Sebastien Reding SOUND SUPERVISOR Normal Roger SOUND EDITOR P-Yare Drape-Aw-You! PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS Claude "Budget Cuts Are Now Worth of Ramp Piece" Gendron Lise Pruneau Has An Alien Family! LEGAL AFFAIRS Louise "Does not exist until 2011" Gauthier Bruno "and the Banana Bunch" Menard BUSINESS AFFAIRS Lucie Marry-on! COMMUNICATIONS Lucie "Pies for the Path" Piche DISTRIBUTION Michele "Chop, Chop, and Yet Again, Chop!" Dal Cin LEFT UNDEVELOPED (DEVELOPED) for FAMILY CHANNEL by Repay for Swin Chang WEBSITE UNIT A Canada-France co-production With the participation of Procirep, the Society of Film and Television Producers In association with Treehouse TV Wwith the support of the Canadian Television Fund With the financial participation of Telefilm Canada PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH Treehouse TV: A Corus Entertainment Company www.treehousetv.com SevenSuperGirls Television ROBLOX TV Studios Tele-Quebec www.telequebec.tv SEVENSUPERGIRLS TELEVISION HEAD of YOUTH PROGRAMS Peter, the King of the Mossy Field ADVISOR of YOUTH PROGRAMS Maraca Mitrega EXECUTIVES for ROBLOX TV STUDIOS Deli Lee Address Spammer David "Dumbgeon of the Stadidumb" Watson Sarah "Fifty Dumb" Haasz TREEHOUSE EXECUTIVE Jamie "Don't Force the Doors!" Piekarz DEVELOPED for TREEHOUSE by DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS Bonita "Johnny Johnny, Yes Papa" Siegel TELE-QUEBEC YOUTH SERVICES Andree "Filmotography" Archambault WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF Centre National de la Cinematographie WITH THE SUPPORT OF Ontario Film and Television Tax Credits Ontario Media Development Corporation WITH THE SUPPORT OF MEDIA Plus Programme of the European Creative Community Union Telefilm Canada Bell Fund - Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund Quebecor Fund PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF THE Produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry CTF: License Fee Program - Telefilm Canada: Equity Investment Program PROCIREP - Society of Film and Television Producers and the ANGOA Unit Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Gestion SODEC Shaw Rocket Fund CAVCO (Canada), The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Region Rhone-Alpes Independent Production Fund/Fonds independant de production Astral Media, The Harold Greenberg Fund/Astral Media, Le fonds Harold Greenberg A Canada-France-Australia Co-Production in association with Seven Network Spectra Animation Spectra International Distribution © 2004 SPECTRA ANIMATION All rights reserved Spectra Animation/Treehouse TV Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs